Pickle Farmer
Pickle Farmer is a game mentioned and played by both Dante and the most of the Football team. It's a game where you farm pickles. It's also a badge game on Cartoon Network. Dante Dante started playing this game because the football team made Maldark:Conquerer of all Worlds popular. He even dressed up as a pickle farmer and went to school. He is also the Pickle Farmer in the Cartoon Network game. He became a guide for the football team at the end of Heckfire Tiger. Football Team The Football team played Pickle Farmer as an alternative to Maldark:Conquerer of all Worlds;the game that is the source of leaks. They also had help from Dante. Cartoon Network Pickle Farmer Badge Game The Cartoon Network game starts out with Dante as the Pickle Farmer. Suddenly, leaks from Maldark:Conquerer of all Worlds threaten his farm. It's up to Dante to send them back to the game. There are a total of thirty stages/waves in this game. The goal is to prevent the leaks from killing all of your crops. To do this,you must send the leaks back to Maldark:Conquerer of all Worlds. If the leaks succeed in killing all of Dante's crops, you can: have the option to try again, go back to the stage select screen, or buy something from the store with your Pickle Coins. Each crop has approximately 66 health. Hero *Dante Villains/Leaks *Goblindamage per hit to crops *Charred Zombie(Ghouls)damage per hit to crops *Goblin Undeaddamage per hit to crops *Great Balls of Fire(Evil Snowman's fire counterpart)damage per hit to crops *Crypt-O-Knight(Ghouls)damage per hit to crops *Gooblin(Title Screen ONLY)damage per hit to crops since it was never a enemy Cartoon Network Badges Attack Arsenal-Mystery Badge Three For All-Defeat 3 Enemies in a Single Explosion Guardian Of The Farm-Defeat 100 Enemies in a Single Game Cucumber Combo-Do a Full Attack Combo''' ' '''Ninja Farmer'-Beat a Wave Without Getting Hit Pickle Power-Max Out All Upgrades Cartoon Network's Pickle Farm Description ="LEVEL UP GAME= This Level Up game lets you control Dante as you defend your pickles from attacking monsters. Dante has gone deep into the subculture of social network casual strategy video games to discover Pickle Farmer, the game where you grow and farm pickles. But now a portal has appeared, and evil creatures are attacking the crops! Use a variety of different weapons to fend off the invasion and keep your harvest safe. Play Pickle Farmer, more Level Up games, and other free online games on Cartoon Network." Trivia *Pickle Farmer is similar to the game Plants Vs. Zombies;the plants (and Dante) are preventing the leaks from getting inside the farm. The zombies are replaced by the leaks, and the house is replaced by the farm. *Despite the fact that a Gooblin is on the tittle screen, it doesn't appear as an enemy;only as a part of the "number of leaks left" picture. *Even though Stage thirty is the last stage, there is still a arrow pointing to the next "stage". If you click it,nothing happens. *If a leak leaves the screen towards Dante's farm, the leak's death sound affect will be heard. The ammount of leaks drops by one;the leaks die/are sent back to M:COAW regardless of achieving their goal. *Dante's Pickle Storm call lasts longer than how long the Pickle Storm is on screen. *Every time you restart, the action you were doing, for example:getting hit, will continue. This includes the Time Freeze animation and the Pickle Storm animation. Category:MMORPG Category:Game